mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Y2K
Y2K is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. When Earl is attempting to cross #24 off his list, Randy tries to get Earl to back down by trying to make him remember, through a flashback, how they got the machine around New Year's Eve 1999. Episode guide Earl decides to make up for #24, "Stole a red 'Take-a-number' machine" from a local Bargain Bag. He brings along Donny Jones, Joy and Darnell to help cross the item off. However, Randy runs into the store and takes the ticket machine from him, not wanting to part with it. Earl remembers back to why Randy did not want to part with it; in Christmas 1999 Earl stole presents from a house while Joy, Donny and Randy distracted the family with carols. They go back to the Crab Shack, where Darnell explains Y2K to them, and says that life will not be able to continue without computers, all of which will break down. They all decided to stock up on supplies, and hide in Donny's sister's basement. As the timer hit midnight, all the lights in the house went out. They all thought that the Y2K myth was happening, but in fact it just happened because Donny's sister had not paid her electric bill, and her electricity ran out on January 1, 2000. As the morning came, they planned to go out and loot, but found that there was no one in any of the streets. Donny worried everyone by saying that the computers had used them for fuel, and they ran back to Donny's sister's. They were unaware that there was a parade on New Year's Day, which is where everyone was. They went to the Bargin Bag and each claimed their own section of the store. However, when they began to need things from the other sections, crime broke out. They managed to settle their disagreements by using the Take-a-number machine that Randy was so unwilling to give up in 2006. As they woke up on the morning after Y2K, they found the store filled with shoppers ready to take advantage of the new January deals. They snuck out sheepishly, confused as to why there were hundreds of people everywhere. Back in 2006, Earl managed to talk Randy into giving up the machine, and he crossed #24 off his List. Notes * We learn that Earl and Joy got married in December, three weeks before Christmas. * When Catalina is being "packed" for the first leg of her trip to Camden County, she is handed a newspaper titled 'El Periódico', which is Spanish for 'The Newspaper'. * We find out Darnell's former name was Harry Monroe, as well as how he earned the nickname "Crabman" (Earl forgot his name when they ran into each other at the Bargain Bag). * At the 14 minute spot, there is a camera revealed during zooming into one of the characters. This can be seen in the background TVs that are focused on the characters, just before Donny Jones picks up the coin. Flashbacks * The story of why Randy was unwilling to give up the Take-a-number machine is revealed through flashbacks. ** In a flashback within the flashback, Harry Monroe is dropped off in Camden County and is told that he is now Darnell Turner. ** In another double flashback, Catalina makes her journey to America. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **- #24 "Stole a red 'Take-a-number' machine" **- Unnumbered list item 6 Robbed a house while friends sang Christmas carols. Featured music *"Back Door Santa" by Clarence Carter *"Going Back To Cali" by LL Cool J *"Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits *"Free For All" by Ted Nugent *"It's The End Of The World" by R.E.M. Memorable quotes * Little Girl: Are you Santa? * Earl Hickey: Ho, ho, ho. * Little Girl: Why are you taking all our presents? * Earl Hickey: Well I think if you thought hard enough, you’d know the answer to that. Now off to bed, or there won’t be a Christmas next year either. * Earl Hickey: (voiceover) Don’t worry… she’s on my list. * Mysterious Van Driver: As soon as you get out of this van, you become Darnell Turner. All the documents you need, birth certificate, drivers licence, etc are in this envelope. * Darnell Turner: Cool. (takes envelope and gets out of van) * Mysterious Van Driver: Now remember! You can never be Harry Monroe again. You’re a totally new person. * Darnell Turner: Do I still like cheese? * Mysterious Van Driver: Not if you want to stay alive you don’t. * Darnell Turner: All the computers will go berserk and things like electricity, water, gas will be out. The banks will be out of money, stores will be out of food, all the high scores on video games will be reset. * Randy Hickey: Even Centipede? * Earl Hickey: Randy, I told you; No robot dogs. We can only afford the things we need to survive. * Randy Hickey: But I already filled out the adoption papers… I named him Biscuit! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Silas Weir Mitchell as Donny Jones * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack Guest starring * Alejandro Patino as Man at Crate * Doug Wax as Guard * Tatum McCann as Cindy * William Charlton as Dad * Charles Howerton as FBI Agent Thompson * Rob Elk as Security Guard * Pattie Tierce as Store Worker Category:Episodes 119